The field of the invention pertains to common household plugs and sockets in use in North America and, in particular, to plug and socket combinations for use in very restricted areas.
A wide variety of plug and socket combinations have been created for expanding the number of sockets from the one or two sockets available in a typical wall outlet. Wall outlet sockets require two or more inches of clearance for typical plugs and associated wires to avoid pinching the wires and causing a possible fire hazard. Plug and socket combinations for expanding the number of available sockets increase the clearance required to three or more inches. Where space is at a premium and furniture or appliances should be as close to the wall sockets as possible, a more compact plug and socket is needed to reduce the clearance required. This problem also occurs where sockets are mounted in mantelpieces, or just above mantelpieces. In such locations, plugs and sockets should be discretely hidden.